When You're Gone
by StageKrazy
Summary: first chapter to a beautiful romance. Ginny Hates it when Draco leaves her after their time together. later chapters might be more risquee in which case the rating will go up.


When You're Gone 

The sunlight invited itself in through the window, and filtered through her hair, casting an auburn glow upon her eyelids. Sure sign of morning. She rolled over trying to hide her face from the morning that knew her so well. She had to face it sometime or another, so she decided sooner was better than later. She stretched out her legs on the length of her bed and stretched her arms upward, sat up and looked to her surroundings. Her flat looked the same as it had for the past year. Plush forest green carpet covered the floor at her feet, while deep violet covered the walls. Her mahogany desk was coated with papers for work and clothes were thrown in the corner. She got up to greet the day with a yawn and a swish of her bed robe. Suddenly she was wrapped up in more than her robe. His warm arms had comforted her throughout the long night, and she was glad he was still here to greet her in the morning. She knew it wouldn't last too much longer though. The words that had crept into her mind were now being spoken aloud.

"I have to go soon." He said in a melancholy tone.

"No, stay here with me longer." it was an impossible request, but asking always seemed to help the pain when he left. She squeezed him tighter and anticipated the depressing reply. It was like a script they had memorized; like a broken record constantly repeating itself.

"You know I can't do that." He whispered into her ear, sending chills up and down her spine like an electric currant.

"Why not?" she asked pitifully.

"You know why." He said gently releasing his hold from around her waist. It was a subtle way of enforcing his point, because truth be told: he never wanted to leave either. For the second time that morning thought were spoken aloud. As he was walking out the door she broke away from the script.

"Draco…you don't want to leave."

"I know." He replied awed at the thought of anyone wanting to leave her.

"Then don't" Ginny said seductively, running her hands over his shoulders. Draco took in a sudden and deep breath.

"Why are you doing this? Leaving with consent is one thing, but leaving with you here looking like this, ACTING like this, well that's quite another." He managed as he stroked the small of her back.

"Because I miss you when you're gone…and I know you miss me." She said nuzzling his neck with the top of her head, smelling his cologne and missing him already. 

"Stop it Ginny. You know I have to get home before my father does; so kiss me good bye and let me leave." Draco begged pulling away slightly. As he stepped out of the door she made a bold move and said what was on her mind.

 "Chicken shit." she said to his back. 

Draco spun on his heels looking at her beautiful face. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," She said simply raising her eyes to his. "Chi-Kin Shit" she said pronouncing each syllable. 

"Have you completely lost it? Do you even remember what I'm risking to be with you at all?" Ginny turned away, walking back into the apartment and Draco strided to cut her off. "What more do you want from me?"

"How about an actual relationship. All we do is make love. I'm beginning to wonder if you actually love my body or ME. I'm just wondering when you're going to stop hiding us from your father. For Christ's sake Draco you're 23 years old. You're a big boy now, (at least I hope.) Daddy can't tell you what to do anymore." She gently shouted coming at him, but not touching him (which took immense effort). He just looked at her in dismay. 

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean that about not loving me. I know you do but the rest of it is true and…I don't know I'm just getting so frustrated with it all." She gave him a pained look as she strode up to him. "If you're going to make these lectures a daily event you'll find yourself sleeping alone more often," he warned as his face hardened. He was risking everything as it was already. Did she want him to die for her as well? As if in reply Ginny began to sob quietly. Why was he being so harsh; …because she was being so harsh, that's why. He loved her, but he loved life too; she was simply asking for what he couldn't give. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her onto his chest. She was so innocent it was hard to think otherwise. Draco knew he didn't deserve such a sweet and loving girl; he was far too violent and destructive. Suddenly Ginny spoke.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear. It was the one sentence that meant the world to him. 

"There are no words that describe my love for you." He said with more emotion than he had ever before.

 He meant it. She knew he meant it. But being with Ginny forever would mean death. The pain struck him straight in the heart, hard. He knew he would be late now. He had to go.

"Ginny stop crying please. Please don't cry anymore." He begged of her, wiping tears from underneath her eyes with his thumbs. "I'll see you later. I promise." She nodded; her short curls bouncing as she did so. She said her goodbye with a kiss.  As the door clicked closed behind her lover, she whispered into the empty room: "Chicken shit."

But the apartment wasn't empty. Her flat mate Hermione appeared out her room, with Harry following. 

"Harry?" Hermione called to the space behind her. "When we go to your flat later today, remind me to get that CD I want." She reminded him as she sat down onto a kitchen stool and poured herself some coffee.

"But that's not my CD Hermione, It's Ron's." he reminded in return as he bent down and hugged her from behind.

"I've borrowed Cds from him before…" she said innocently sipping her coffee.

"But this CD is different. This is Ron's Moulin Rouge soundtrack…you can't just TAKE his Moulin rouge CD." He persisted.

"So fricken what Harry! You steal it then!" 

"I won't steal anything from Ron… I could borrow it… But seriously Hermione! He'll bite my arm off if he finds out!"

"Oh Harry, don't be so dramatic… He'll only turn you into a newt for a little while." Hermione made a puppy dogface and Harry whimpered. 

"But I don't want to be a newt Hermione."

"Please Harry, pleeeeease." When Harry didn't reply Hermione hit him with the hard stuff.

"If you love me you'll get me the CD," in her most innocent voice.

"You're going to be the death of me, aren't you?!" Harry jokingly asked ruffling her hair.

Ginny watched them play and laugh and joke. 'Harry can spend everyday with Hermione. It's not fair. Why can't Draco be like that?' But then Ginny understood, she always understood. Perhaps his elusiveness and the danger was what added to her love for him. All of the secretiveness and sneaking around had intrigued her in the begging, but now she wanted that and more. 'Some day," she told herself, "Some day…"

"Hey Ginny, I was thinking of heading over to the mall later today. Like to come?" Hermione asked wiping the counter; her coffee cup had left a ring of cream sugar, and Black coffee. 

"Absolutely. I need a new jacket and they have some nice ones at the leather store over there." Ginny remarked with a charming smile. Well she did have a talent. Acting had always been her forte; or was it lying? She couldn't remember. "Well. If we're going to go soon I should get dressed…can't walk around in my night clothes all day."

"Ok well me and Harry are going to go over to his flat and pick up the soundtrack."

"NOW Hermione? No lets do it later! He's home right now! How can fork out money for a movie if I have no arm to do it with?!" 

"Chicken Shit." Hermione teased. 

"Don't use my word." Said Harry, slightly hurt. Ginny left the bickering couple to enter the comfort of her room. She looked in the mirror for the first time that day. Her short curls hung messily all about her head and her blue eyes seemed extremely bright in contrast to her creamy complexion. She started to hum, remembering the club Draco had brought her to last night. She ran her bath water as she slipped into an intoxicating daydream full of smoke, dancing, drinks, music, and above all, Draco.

Disclaimer: We don't own Ginny or Hermione. But we do own their flat. Really we do it's quite nice…and it's for sale. Any takers??? Ok anyway we wish we owned Harry and Draco as slaves but we don't so…no sexy oiled men for us. L Oh well. Don't own Lucius. Don't own Moulin Rouge the best movie in the world. (Even though we wish we owned Ewan McGregor…we don't though.) Don't own anything. So leave us alone.

R&R Pleeeeeeeeease 


End file.
